


Between the Hills and the Valleys

by hirosada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirosada/pseuds/hirosada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They stared at one another. Hundreds and hundreds of bloodthirsty eyes watching their every move. The faces stoic, the eyes scarred from battle, and the feral fight for survival alive within each and every one of the long dead children. The bullet was loaded in the chamber, the only thing left to do was pull the trigger. Both sides lay in silence, waiting. Watching.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Hills and the Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story about the Ministry of Magic's diplomatic expedition to Universe A and the children who apparently are the 'future'.

Lucius Malfoy was not an easily won man. He was skeptical about many things and although he had faith in his Lord, he was not a blind follower. He may bow at his Lord’s feet, kiss the hems of his Lord’s robes, and live in a mixture of both fear and admiration but he was not Bellatrix. However, Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of the Malfoys, the heir of Abraxas Malfoy and predecessor of the same man in the Dark Lord’s inner circle, was also not a fool. Which was why he sat silently at the table next to his wife Narcissa showing no emotion as his Lord spoke of the great mysteries of the Department of Mysteries.

“The unspeakablesssss are hiding the arches of olde lore. We need to get at them, there are rumors of movement on them.” Said Lord hissed at the head of the table.  

It was quite a shock from time to time to look at the Dark Lord. His father along with Bellatrix’s and Narcissa’s parents had told them tales of the beginning, the Knights of Walpurgis led by the charming heir of Slytherin in his early years. But Lucius remembers his days before the whole Potter incident. The serpentine creature loring over them, delivering swift crucios unto unsuspecting followers. He shivers on the inside, movement does not do well in a den of snakes, young or old.

But this man before him, with the cruel glint in blood-filled orbs, is just as frightening. Perhaps he may look the same as his father’s lord: the coiffed dark hair, the high, aristocratic cheekbones, the slender build; a youth on the crest of manhood, but said Lord is just as powerful and just as ferocious as before.

Many of the Death Eaters took it in stride, but few were foolish and demanded not to follow the man after his return. The fools doubted his experience based on the age that he looked. That grim filled night of purges and bloodshed did shake Lucius to the very core (not that he let it show of course) but just so, it proved that the Dark Lord did remain, in fact, the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy blames all of that on the Potter boy.

“Mulciber, report!” The Dark Lord snapped.

“My lord,” the man delivered  low bow. “We’ve managed to find reports on the arches. It seems that they never bother to seal the documents from previous movements with Unbreakable Seals. Er...I’m not sure why but—”

“Get on with it Mulciber.” The Dark Lord’s impatient hiss filled the room. Mulciber’s eyes darted around the room in a silent prayer as he continued on.

“Well the last report of this occurring was in 1939. We speculate that the war going on —both muggle and Grindelwald— had something to do with this. Apparently the arches are a method of transportation between dimensions. From the whispers in the Department, they plan on re-activating this travel.”

The Death Eaters perked up at this. So the rumors are true, Lucius mused. He glanced up at his Lord who seemed to be captivated now, which was not a fệte easily accomplished.

“Mulsssiber, give me those reports.”

“Yes mi’lord.” The man sputtered, stumbling over his robes he attempted to gather his papers up trying to appease his Lord’s expectancy hand. The papers shot out from underneath Mulciber’s watch and arranged themselves neatly into the impatient hand of said Dark Lord.

“Thank you Mucliber, that will be all. You all are dismissed.” He said tiredly. The Death Eaters all bowed in uniform decorum as their Lord walked passed, black robes billowing.

“Oh, and to everyone who sits in this room, to anyone who follows me, find out about this traveling that they speak of.”

And as the Dark Lord Voldemort disappeared from sight, the frantic crackling of apparition could be heard echoing throughout the manor.

* * *

1939 Unspeakable Batte

This report was collected between the spring and summer of 1939 from Unspeakable Johnson Batte from The Lesser Known House of Batte, 3rd son of the 10th Lord Batte of Batteshire Manor. Unspeakable Batte was selected for this diplomacy mission based on an outstanding record of performance and stellar work effort. However, inquiries have been made into the past of the Batte Estate as most believe it to be a muggle line that emigrated to Southern England during the 1600s season of witch burnings. They are believed to be descended from a Muggle-Scottish line who gained prominence as a Magik family in Central England around the 1500s, however no reports of them have been made before 1400. This inquiry into the issue of blood-purity was brought up by the younger Lord Lucien Malfoy, then the Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, in 1924 when Johnson Batte's father, Lord Philip Batte named his second son, Garrison Batte, heir of the Lesser Known House of Batte. Although this debate still continues, the Ministry does not discriminate based on blood status and Unspeakable Batte was chosen based entirely on merit, as were all others selected for this mission of diplomacy.

1939

General Observations

The worlds are very much the same, in my perspective, however they differ in a vast number of ways.  The muggles here are still muggles, yet they do not know anything of magic. There is no magical trace here, no magical people. I have read the reports before, the last visitors. The 1926 Incident gives reason to assume that these muggles these people are more inclined to operate the arches than us wizards are. They seem to be quite similar to our muggles, yet how can they be muggles when there is no magic? Have all the wizards and witches died out? Did our race somehow  become extinct? But just as previous tests have confirmed, there is no magical energy here. even if all the wizards, witches, and magic disappeared off of our planet, Earth would still have its energy. But there, there there is none.

.

.

.

Decisions on Names

We have agreed, after long and tedious arguments, that our world shall be called “Universe 1” while they shall be called “Universe A”. That way we both maintain our dignity while not arguing over petty things such as which universe is more ‘superior’ or which came first. We are equal.

.

.

.

Sumit on Inter-Dimensional Relations

We met with the American government today. There was not much to discuss, things are looking grim in Europe A. There is still a war going on. Everyone is fighting. They have suggested that we leave in case the war spreads. Before we left, I wished to see a front. Secretary Barrows was somewhat skeptical, but he agreed. Unspeakable Williams and I apparated side along with him (the poor man nearly couldn’t walk after we arrived, I suppose it takes some getting used to) to a front near Poland. After a while, we were all quite sure that we would return emptied handed. There was silence. We walked into a village and no one was there. We assumed that it has been evacuated, so our mission was failed. But then we came across it. There is no words to describe the horror I saw there. Bodies and bodies and bodies, all along the center square. Russians, Polish, and German, side-by-side, just lying there. Barrows got down on his knees and prayed (it must be a custom, I have seen out muggles do it) while Williams could barely maintain his composure. I do not know how we can think of muggles as inferior to us, they cause greater horror than us. I myself prayed in that village that when we return, the muggles have not driven the war to that extent. I hope that our worlds are different, but I have seen that it isn’t.

The Americans are aware of it. They are waiting for the ‘right time’. Britain is holding off the German plague. When we return I must brings this up with the Ministry, it is of utmost important. We cannot ignore this slaughter if it happens in our own world. We may have magic, but that does not mean that we have lost humanity. Atleast, I hope not.

“Oi Tom, watcha reading?” Emerald eyes peered up at him, trying to gain the most feared Dark Lord of the Century’s attention.

“Really Potter, you are the most insufferable brat I’ve ever met.” Riddle responded trying to skim over the documents. It really was an interesting topic, this inter-dimensional travel. And Tom, being a curious boy, wanted to take it all in. However, that was almost impossible given the fact that he had a cat in the body of teenage boy who excelled in annoying Tom. Said boy-cat was trying to perch himself on the divan which in the process was pushing Riddle off of it.

“Ow!” The Raven yelped, falling off the couch and onto the floor. Tom smirked at him from behind dusty old files.

“Tch, I told you that I would be busy.” Harry whimpered as Tom pulled him up and back onto the divan. “I want to read this whole stack before dinner, there isn’t much information yet but I’ll have my Death Eaters hunt more down.” He grinned eerily at Harry who scooted to the other end of the couch.

“Why’s this so important to you? What if it's all just a hoax?” He scowled at Tom who raised an elegant eyebrow in his direction.

“The whole Ministry pulling a hoax on a Dark Lord decades into the future? That’s a bit far-fetched if you ask me.” Tom responded, clucking his tongue. “And as for how important it is; imagine a whole ’nother world, just waiting to be explored.” He pulled Harry up onto his lap, and looked at him hand in hand as Harry began to lean on him.

“It will be lovely, can you just imagine it? And without magic, it might just be ours to conquer.” Harry sniffed at this.

“And what if they don’t want to be conquered?”

“Then they should hope that they are formidable foes.”

 


End file.
